All-Star Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Chet Norris (a writer) * Irene Norris (Chet's sister) Locations: * Chichen Itza, Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Green Lantern versus Baron Von Zorn | Synopsis2 = In cities across America, vagrants and bums are turned into robot-men. At night the robot-men pillage and sabotage the cities. Police shoot these robot-men and the bodies go to the morgue. Concerned about the situation, Green Lantern goes to the morgue and steals a body to perform an autopsy on. He discovers that the robot-men have been injected by a drug that ruins conscious thought and he creates an antidote for the drug. Posing for several nights as a wandering hobo, Green Lantern is picked up by Baron Von Zorn's cronies. Once in the Baron's lair, he puts off his disguise, but is captured by Baron Von Zorn. The Baron describes his plan - to attack American states-men with the drug and abolish democracy. The Baron gives Green Lantern a shot of the drug, and Green Lantern pretends that the drug takes effect. He chases the Baron and the Baron's cronies to "Rocky Point," where a battle ensues. Green Lantern shoots the robot-men with the antidote and they help defeat the Baron's crew. | Editor2_1 = Ted Udall | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baron Von Zorn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = The Spectre versus Kulak | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Ted Udall | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (Jim Corrigan) Supporting Characters: * Police Chief Cliffland Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Benson Locations: * Items: * Ring of Life | StoryTitle4 = Sandman versus Lorimer | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = Ted Udall | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sir Basil Lorimer Adversaries: * Lorimer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Red, White and Blue versus Professor Leaman | Synopsis5 = Red, his pals White and Blue, and Doris West foil a plot by the evil Professor Leaman to destroy the secret records of G-2 with a gas that temporarily blanks out writing from documents. | Editor5_1 = Ted Udall | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = William Smith | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Doris West Adversaries: * Professor Leaman * Truck Bieler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Johnny Thunder versus Hiram Croaker | Synopsis6 = | Editor6_1 = Ted Udall | Writer6_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler6_1 = Stanley Asch | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Herman Darling Adversaries: * Hiram Crooker * Faber Other Characters: * Mr. Throstle Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle7 = The Invisible Star | Synopsis7 = This is a science fiction short story, with no continuing characters. | Editor7_1 = Ted Udall | Writer7_1 = Evelyn Gaines | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle8 = Hourman versus Dr. Morte | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Ted Udall | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Lettere8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * (referred to in this story as "Hour-Man") Supporting Characters: * *: *: Adversaries: * Dr. Morte * Longo Other Characters: * Robert T. Davis Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle9 = The Flash versus The Boss | Synopsis9 = | Editor9_1 = Ted Udall | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Boss Other Characters: * John Baxter * Anne Locations: * Items: * | Notes = * This issue includes a letter from the editors explaining that, as a result of the poll in the previous issue, Green Lantern and Johnny Thunder have been added as regular features in All-Star Comics, and that Dr. Fate will also be added in the next issue. Readers are invited to send in suggestions for features to be published in their own quarterly titles. The first 1000 readers to send in suggestions with the coupon provided are to receive free copies of issue #3. * This issue is reprinted in ''All-Star Archives'', Volume 0. * 's appearance in this issue takes place between Flash Comics#10 and Flash Comics#11. * 's appearance in this issue takes place between All-American Comics#19 and All-American Comics#20. * 's appearance in this issue takes place between More Fun Comics Vol 1#60 and More Fun Comics Vol 1#61. * Sandman last appeared in Adventure Comics#55; appears next in New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1940. * 's appearance in this issue takes place between All-American Comics#19 and All-American Comics#20. * Johnny Thunder last appeared in Flash Comics#10; appears next in New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1940. * Hourman last appeared in Adventure Comics#55; appears next in New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1940. * The Flash's appearance in this issue takes place between Flash Comics#10 and Flash Comics#11. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://www.comics-db.com/comic-book/1070071-Official_All-Star_Index_1.html }}